


Eric Short Smut Fic

by Menink0pe



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menink0pe/pseuds/Menink0pe
Summary: Eric's punishing scheme(also it's like four paragraphs)





	Eric Short Smut Fic

**Author's Note:**

> In the future i’m probably gonna make a fic going off of this in some way. I wrote this and didn’t like the pov so I’m going to change that in another fic, but here’s the first thing I’ve written in like two years :D. Definitely gonna have to try to get some mojo back

Eric buries his face into your neck, his teeth digging into your skin. His trusts become rougher going in and slower coming out. His arm placed next to your head, supporting his weight as his fingers tangle in your hair. His other hand on your hip with a stinging grip.

  
Pleasure burns within you where your bodies meet. Spreading with a sin-like fervency, making you weak with its intensity. He’d stop every few seconds, letting it all disappear before continuing.

  
This was his form of punishing you. He knew you wouldn’t cum at this pace. He wanted you to scratch and pull at him in agony when the time would pass and you’d have yet to feel any sweet build up. Until then, he’d get carried away by the gasps, mewls, and cries forced from your lips.

  
He moves with unthinkable patience. His attentiveness not once faltering throughout the malicious scheme. 


End file.
